I Woke Up
by Edlinal
Summary: A girl no older than 15 was kidnapped (?) and forced to live her life in the world of DGM, her favourite manga. Oddly, she does not seem to enjoy it one bit. On the other hand, she seems to be rather annoyed by her supposed favourite characters, and everything that is happening around her. Parings may include slight Yullen and Lucky(?) Since I'm a yullen fan..
1. Prelude

Now, to make sure I will not procrastinate as much, I will write a fanfic….So, technically, I'm not procrastinating but, improving my writing skills.

Summary:

A girl no older than 15 was kidnapped (?) and forced to live her life in the world of DGM, her favourite manga. Oddly, she does not seem to enjoy it one bit. On the other hand, she seemed to be rather annoyed by her favourite characters, and everything that is happening around her.

I do not own -Man. It officially belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

Though, I am borrowing her characters.

* * *

A leaf fell, followed by another.

Its flow was observed by a young individual, who was no older than 15.

With grace, the leaf landed on its companions; and was soon, swept away by the gardener.

She sighed, and closed her dull eyes for a moment. Really, even with effort to paint the ground, an insignificant being would just be swept away as if it were nothing..

A few kids passed by the area, and noticed the piles of leaves that ensured them joy. Without thinking twice, they entered the area and jumped into the piles of orange with glee, which angered the gardener.

The girl cracked a small smile. With others' happiness, there would always be a certain level of sorrow... Only the lucky would survive, she commented when she noticed one of the children had run before the gardener approached them.

She watched as the scene unfolds before her, and took note of what had happened. It was one of her uncanny habits. Useless over thinking, was what her mother told her since young.

She reached for the tea that was next to her and sipped it. Earl Grey..The taste was too strong and she quickly sat it back down, as she pinched her nose bridge. She was extra sensitive to certain taste and smell, a trait that she inherited from her mother.

"Great, now I have a headache." She mumbled to herself. "I knew I shouldn't trust anything else other than Green or Chinese tea."

'But, I suppose it was worth trying out something new,' She thought as she relaxed back into her seat and glance towards the clouds.

Her name was called, and she rose from her seat with clear reluctance. 'What is it this time?' She furrowed her eyebrows while she pulled out her hair tie, which allowed her long soft hair to cascade down her back freely.

No, she was not an ill treated young child in her home. She was also rarely requested to perform any manual labour. She was just complaining, as she was not used to being disturbed. Wait, scratch that, her daily mindless activities were being disrupted quite often recently. All because her parents decided that, she was acting odd lately.

She descended the stairs into the main hallway, where her mother was casually seated by the dining table, about 10 meters away from her, scanning through her phone.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Oh, there you are! Come here, I want to show you something!" Her mother said happily, as she motioned for her to come closer. She went over and entertained her mother; her life was casually like this. Her parents would constantly bug them(she and her siblings) to try and form a 'bond' as they're usually away, and she being the 'good' girl she was, entertained them.

They then chatted for a good hour or two, with her spilling out sounded something like this.

"So mommy, I've come to the realization that we are actually plants." She stated quite seriously.

"Stop bullshiting," Her mother said, and lightly whacked her head "What made you say that?" she then asked curiously.

"Well, think about it. What were we, before we were formed into an embryo? We have not existed yet! But the fact that we are here now, make up the fact that we are already imprinted in time!" She started off, with her mother smiling at her daughter's antics.

"So, what were we before we exist? Firstly, we must first take into consideration about how we came into existence. We were formed by two cells - sperm and ovary. And, they were mainly made through protein and vitamins that we consume that came from plants and animals! Let us just say that plants and animals had consciousness, and so, part of us was formed by plants! We are all plants! We perform cannibalism and we don't even realized it!"

There was a moment of silence until the two broke off into a fit of laughter.

"B-but seriously! Think about it!" She urged on. She knew it was odd but she enjoys cracking the minds of others. With her fellow students, she'll mentioned it in a way that will make them change their minds forever (she had convinced them that everything's fake once. Even what we see, touch, feel, and hear.)but, her mom had saw through her long ago, this was just her way of communicating. Besides, it was fun to chat like this.

Unlike before…

After dinner, she retired into her room and her expression turned nonchalant the moment she closed the door behind her. As she walk towards her bed, she grabbed a random book from her shelf, the title read, "Finding your Element". With a huff, she plopped down on the bed and started to read the book as her younger brother's cries resonated the house.

Her mother was trying to teach her brother again, as usual, the little boy was stubborn and reluctant to study. His grades were barely there, and all his teachers were complaining. Her mother had no choice but to scold or punish him as she previously did with all her children.

She remembered when she had endured the same treatment, often she would be bruised and though rarely, her flesh would be marred with black and blue. She was freed from that fate, after she transferred to a more laxed school, and started attaining excellent grades. From a method she created by herself. No matter, she told herself. He needs it until he understands that to implement different ideas (such as, not studying for survival) you would first need to learn how to please, and wedge your way from there.

'Cut them down when they least suspect it, and do not let yourself be considered the one at fault.' She thought. It was her philosophy, but she knows she's too much of a coward to follow it.. Guilt was her weakness.

She started to immerse herself within the book and drowned out her brother's cries.

After 50 pages, she threw the book to one corner and listed it as a bullshit book that managed to earn money from bullshit. Which is the equivalent to: writing a whole book about common sense with personal terms to make it look useful, though these opinions are interesting to know… It was still amusing to her that people are such intellectual creatures and idiotic at the same time. No one is a complete idiot.

She got up to return the book to its rightful place, when suddenly black surrounded her.

'What the hell?'She wanted to exclaim but found that she had lost the ability to; she began to panic and looked around. It was not completely black, just an immense thick black cloud around her. Wait, this seems familiar…

'Shit!' She realized. This was bad, VERY bad. She looked below her and her fears were true. A black portal opened beneath her.

She had seen this before, when she was only a young preschooler. A black portal...and then the ghost! (Or so she thought _that thing_ was.)

She frantically increased her attempts to escape. 'Quick!' She screamed in her mind, 'Before _that_ comes..!'

It was too late; a silhouette reached for her through the portal. She froze what little movements she had before.'Shitshitshitshiit' The word replayed in her mind in a mantra. Sweat prickled her skin, she didn't know what to expect but, her gut's telling her that, _that_ was an enemy.

Its hand playfully curled around her neck, in a teasing manner. Upon contact, an immense pressure was felt on her being and she lost consciousness. She gently fell forward until she was held by the thick mist. A bare recognizable figure rose to its waistline and had a smooth once over of the female before it.

"Tsk,tsk. I had hoped that you would have matured a bit more ..since the last time we met…" The figure spoke in disappointment and shake its head,"Guess we don't really have a choice...you've passed the age limit.."It mumbled as it brought her slowly into its arms and vanished through the portal.

The atmosphere of the room returned to normal with just a lingering eerie feeling behind.

* * *

It's a bit cliché, huh?I hope its not too cliche...

However, I've been thinking of a plot similar to this for a while now. Don't worry, it IS a -Man story, this is just the prelude.

summary of prelude. A girl going about her normal daily routine and was suddenly was she kidnapped (?) Why does she knows the figure? Did she expected it to come? What does it meant by she had passed the age limit? Well, we all know where she's going... or do we?

I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes, and also for the lack of extensive vocabulary.

Drop a review by the way. I would greatly appreciate it. ^^ I suppose I don't mind criticism..


	2. Reality?

So, I made another update from procrastination... ;p I hope you'd enjoy it.

I do not own -Man, Katsura Hoshino does.

* * *

Black, everything was black.

It was the black that she was so familiar with.

The black that holds nothing, yet seems infinite.

A mumble, a groan.

'What…Where am I?' She thought.

The inaudible sound grew.

'Okay, I'm now sure someone spiked the Earl Grey I drank.'

"…against…. law…" "…is…her.."

She tried to move, but her body was still. The space around her was suffocating.

'I'm probably dreaming and am positioned face first on the pillow.' She listed off.

"…she…opinion..on this."As the voice mumbled this, the pressure on her lifted, which made her fall, face first on the cold hard ground.

'Okay, this must be another one of my weird dreams. I swear.' She thought as she regained her strength and cautiously lifted herself up.

"Who are you, and the fuck do you want this time?" Were the first words she spat towards the figures. She wasn't afraid, as she was convinced that this was a dream..The sensation was similar.

Silence greeted her.

Meanwhile the figures were in a frenzy.

'The fuck is the brat? Wasn't she scared a while ago?'

'*****, what the hell did you do to her!? '

'The hell does she mean by' this time?''

'*****!?'

A cough resounded in the area. A separate figure stood up, dusted the imaginary dust off itself, and eyed its companions with a look that said, 'I'll explain later".

"Well, what we are isn't your concern for the moment." She shot them a blank look, annoyed.

"Now, now don't be hasty, how does a change of environment help?" The figure continued. She was unfazed.

"Right then," A snap was heard, and the scenery changed to an endless white.

She looked around and scanned the area, nonchalantly as if she had expected the motion. Her gaze then rested upon 5 individuals, all of them dressed in white.

She sighed. Of all the things she decided to do was-sigh. This irked the group more.

"I repeat, what are you?"

"As previously said, it is none of your concern but, I suppose you could say that we're of one kind."She raised an eyebrow, but accepted the explanation. Most of her dreams are usual like this.

"What am I to do and what is the plot this time?" She continued, and sat cross-legged on the white marble flooring.

"Ah… I suppose you are mistaken this time. This is not a dream." The figure replied with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Observe." The figure made a motion and they were in a classic Victorian hallway. "Open the window." It commanded. She stood up and followed the order, still unconvinced by what the figure said.

She felt the cold metal on her fingertips, which was not odd for her dreams and opened it.

There was a festival going on, and she looked back at the figure, wondering what's different.

"Haven't you notice, everything's too detailed. You can hear me, smell the fresh air, feel the marble and.." The figure landed a hit on her cheek, causing it to bleed. "Taste the copper in your blood." You have all your senses with you, do you not?"

"But I have no memory of this place, whereas I do have the memory of where I came from. So, you can't convince me that there are two realities." She said, as she continued to enjoy the view.

"Or do you now? Are you really sure you came from the world you specify?"

"Of course not," Her reply startled the figure. "We can't really tell apart what's _**what**_ but, if we keep thinking about all the odds, what ifs and what is, we would just be confusing ourselves and eventually go insane. We would need to decide on what we _**believe**_ in, and what we _**think**_ is real. Not about what _**is**_ real."

"You never fail to amuse me," the figure stated "but what is an opinion would still be an opinion that is not necessarily true."

"Your point?"

"You did not come from your world. You were there by mistake."

'What?'

"What do you mean by that!?" Her gut started to feel twisted and insecurity wrapped around her.

"Now, now. Don't be shocked. I've told you that ten years ago, remember? We made a contract, and it's due."

"What?.. ARH!" Pain shot through her and she fell, grasping her head, black miasma evaporated around her. The figure then morphed back into the creature that she had encountered 10 years ago, when she was a child.

"D-damn you.." Was her last words as darkness consumed her once more.

* * *

"Really now Blake, you have some serious explaining to do." A female red head said as she appeared from behind.

"Ah…about that.." The concentrated black cloud dissipated and revealed a young striking male.

"And you better start now." Another figure appeared, this one was a tall buff male.

"Ah….uh, where are the others?" Blake asked.

"Don't evade the question!"

* * *

It was cold, why was it so cold?

_**Drip…drip..**_

She coughed, and her eyelids fluttered open, it was raining.

Where am I?

Shakily, she tried to get up, despite the ache she felt while doing so. She rubbed her temples and glance towards her open palm. It was dirtied with mud and traces of red.

What happened?

She looked up and saw rubble all around her; grey smoke was still rising from a nearby house.

An explosion?

A distant shout was heard, but she ignored it. Too immersed in trying to find out what happened.

I was.. in my room.. and then..

"Arg!" She screamed. Her head throbbed. She could not remember anything else.

Something cold held her shoulder, and by instincts, she spun around and grabbed the offender by the neck with one hand, witth the other grasping her aching head.

"Ah! Uh… please let go of me..I won't do any harm! I was just trying to help you! I swear!" The person pleads. He had silver eyes and hair.

He seems familiar. She continued to glare at the stranger, but soften her hold. Why though?

Sensing the confusion on her eyes, the male spoke up.

"You were injured, and I wanted to help you. The akuma's already gone."

"A..kuma..?" She croaked. Why does it sounds so familiar...?

"Yeah, that's what they're called."

She suddenly felt a sharp pain pierce through her head and fell forward, unconscious again.

"The hell's hogging you moyashi!?" A samurai welding blunette strode towards the albino, pissed. When he realized the younger was not following him. They were already injured by their previous fight and the rain was worsening his mood.

"We can't afford to waste time on a random injured bystander! There are people payed for that!"

"Shut up Bakanda!" The white head retorted at the insult. "Besides, I think I found the innocence and its wielder." Allen motioned towards the reaction of the innocence shard, he found earlier; towards the female.

"Che."

* * *

I hope this was okay... I didn't really intended on widening the plot this much...

Drop a review! ^^


	3. Confusion

"She's not an accommodator." Was the single phrase that resounded through the pathetic excuse of an office.

"...Eh?" A confused albino protested.

Really, this was not how the story was supposed to progress!

XXXXX

A small jingle was heard, and something small and soft was felt. It was a light touch, soothing but was still annoying. Ignoring it, the blackhead shifted and returned to slumber.

With vigor, the small object did not seem to falter in its mission but instead, danced around its prey's breathing organ.

Its prey was not affected, the attack failed.

Pissed, it advanced further down on its prey's body. Down, down it went, (Not there, perverts.) until it found what it was looking for, the foot!*Muah ha ha ha! No foot has ever survived its attack! No foot!

Laughing manically, it began to swipe across the surface of its target.

Prey still not affected.

'Well, darn it. I give up.' The snowy feather thought, and began to sulk. An imaginary tear fell, and it fell with it, as tears are heavy.

The tip of the small feathery object landed into a canal.

SHACK!

It has ceased to exist.

Its wielder still does, but he was just getting by.

"WHO THE HELL FUCKING DARE!?" The prey-turned-predator demanded. Its hair was disheveled slightly, and its eyes were red. On its hands was a fluffy white innocent comforter, who had quite literally destroyed its smaller counterpart.

Its eyes trailed dangerously around the room until it has settled onto a shivering redhead, on the floor. Blinking twice, its face converted into one of confusion.

The pair stayed in silence until the redhead spoke up. Quite joyously, despite cowering in fear a moment before.

"Hello there, name's Lavi! Kinda sorry for disturbing you." The redhead introduced and apologized.

The blackhead still bore a look of confusion, paying no heed to what was said.

"Uh...hello?" The redhead went and waved a hand in front of the confused girl.

'This is odd, I must be sleeping…but I was just asleep, so…'

Lavi was patted. 'The fuck?' The bunny thought.

'The hair feels real though… I can feel it, the air seems real, and I can comprehend the details of the room…'

"You seem… real?" The girl let out after another stretch of silence.

Okay, bunny's confused. Very confused. It's time, to switch into bookman mode!

"What do you mean by that?" Lavi the bookman junior asked, carefully.

"No, its n- ACK!" The girl held her head in a tight grip, as it pounded with her memories. Lavi was in shock, but quickly recovered and tried to help her while calling for help.

A light green glow appeared around her and the innocence strapped to the redhead seems to hum in correspondence.

'_It's alright, it's alright...' _A small voce repeated inside Lavi's head, like an eerie mantra yet comforting to a certain degree.

The nurses came rushing in to help the girl, unaffected by what was happening. They don't seem to know about the glow or the voice.

In less than a minute, everything returned to normal, with the girl in a stable state. The green glow and chanting slowly receded as well. Only Lavi was still frozen from the experience.

'What was that?' Was the only thought he could process.

XXXX

"B-but! The innocence we retrieved responded to her." The albino questioned. His partner just raised an eyebrow through it all.

"Well, let me rephrase that. Technically she is, but she's not at the same time."

The two exorcist returned blank looks.

"Okay, what I mean is that all innocence responds to her."

The duo was left unfazed.

The purple haired scientist sighed. "When we went to check her compatibility with innocence, for-"

"Wait… you checked her compatibility while she was in a coma?"

*cough cough "Ahem! Let me continue."

"Bu-"

"As I was saying, for reasons unknown, we found out that she has a certain level of compatibility with all of the innocence we've collected thus far."

"…" The albino and bluenette were confused, as their puny brains could not take the information relayed to them. What they just heard have contradicted to everything that they have known since they had joined the organization.

"So, what's the point in telling us this?" The bluenette spoke up, after absorbing what was said. The two exorcists were initially called in to be briefed about their next mission, what does this have to do with that.

"Ah, you've caught on."

'Finally!' The scientist and the other exorcists thought, for separate reasons.

"Your next mission is to interact with this girl to see if she has an effect on your innocence as well."

"Why us? Shouldn't Lenalee be a better choice?" _'Since she's a girl as well.' _The two thought.

"Lenalee…!" The scientist started sobbing. "Oh how much I miss your coffee…! O' my dear Lenalee…"

WHACK!

"Stop being overdramatic Komui!" Le random Reever came in and whacked Komui on the head.

"Lenalee's on a 2 months mission and won't be back until then. Since you two found her, Komui thought that it would be best to leave her to you and give you a sort of break from missions as well."

"Lenalee…." The scientist sobbed.

The two were not too strongly against this as they have come to accept their fate of spending more time in the others' insufferable presence the moment they entered the retarded office. As aforementioned, 'too'.

"The moyashi can babysit the girl, for all I care. Send me on another mission." Kanda demanded.

"Hey! I am not a moyashi, name's Allen! A-L-L-E-N!"

"Shut the fuck up, moyashi!"

"I told you, the name's Allen! Sides, I believe that the only reason you rejected the mission was because you couldn't handle something as easy as this!"

"What!?" Kanda asked dangerously.

"Yeah, care to prove me wrong, Bakanda?"

"Both of you stop!" The scientist intervened, after being forced by Reever to do so.

"Both of you are doing this mission and its final. Allen, your wound from your last mission hasn't healed yet." He looked pointedly at the whitehead.

"And Kanda, you can't afford to get injured further." As he said this, he gave Kanda a knowing glance and was replied with an irritated 'che'. The two exorcist have come to properly accept their fate and kept quiet.

"Now, how's the weather?" Komui changed the subject. Well, elongated it to avoid doing paperwork would be a better description… This resulted in Komui being whacked by Reever, again.

XXX

So... this is all for now. Hoped you have enjoyed it! ^^

P.S-Sorry for ending it abruptly...

Leave a review,

I want to know how you feel! :D


	4. Misfortune

So, uh sorry, I didn't upload in a while. (If any of you actually bothered to read this.)

But, here it is!

* * *

Her breath was haggard, taunted by an unruly dream, by a simple figment of her imagination.

_It was dark, where she stood. Her breath hitched as she was slaughtered, again. Tied to an unnerving loop of death forced the girl to wondered. 'Will this ever end?'_

_In her half paralyzed state, she tried everything. She pleaded, she begged, she__** trusted**__. She met new people again and again, but the act of being mutilated, dishonored, disgraced never left. No matter whom they were, or claimed to be. They would and will __**kill **__her. _

_Vague mist of figures wavered by, they were the only light in her dark world, and the source of it. _

'_Ah..' She thought. As the edge of a blunt stick phase through the socket of her left eye and down between the flesh of her feet. 'There isn't anyone I could trust.'_

_It was blank yet again, slowly, the figures formed though the white mist._

_She was a random participant along with a group of close companions. The curiosity of who she was in this place, and the ones around her; left her. She was in the mist of chatting in this scene, things were fine, serene, but like the others, she knew what was coming._

_They had a group gathering near the mountaintops of an unknown land, having lunch, chatting about aimless things. _

'_Pass me the jam,' one said with the light tap of her shoulder. It was cold._

'_It's coming,' she thought, but unlike all the other times, she did not let them mutilate her when their expressions turned. Unlike the other times of being careless, she gave a wide freak smile and curtly stood up. Hand limp with the sweet strawberry jar. _

_They charged at her, appearance turning. But, they never reached her. Each and every one of her so-called __**friends**__ in that sick, twisted loop was eliminated. Disposed, maimed, dismembered, she had done it. She had done the fucking deed._

* * *

In the halls of the Black Order's vast kitchen sat unlucky patrons.

The bleunette was not pleased. The complete opposite, really. His twitching glare rested upon a chatty, incompetent, fucking retarded bean sprout. The poor albino had messed up cooking the fucking porridge for the _**fiftieth time**_, after having the _**greatest**_ idea of all time to cook the vegetable-girl something . How? Even _**Jerry **_was baffled!

The stove set itself on fire for half the time, _**even**_ when it was left **untouched**. The bean accidentally used fucking _**sugar**_ as rice, twice! And left eggs inside the fucking microwave and coated them with a bit of **oil,** thinking they would magically be blessed by the food god, and turn into something edible!

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating, but the bits of onion rings that had just fallen onto _**his**_ godly hair, made him ripped the fucking _**frilly**_ 'Kiss the cook apron' he was apparently forced to wear and 'gently' shredded them to bits.

He was _**soo**_ done.

After much begging and pleading from a certain white haired. (Accompanied by snarky comments.) The duo found that-

The porridge was cooked.

Its pristine glamorous glow of sparkles and authentic smell proved that it was indeed porridge and not some monstrosity that the sprout whipped up. Jerry had left earlier, being the sole victim of food poisoning. (Kanda refused to ingest anything that does not look remotely like food. Especially since it wasn't soba.)

'Happy now, brat?' Kanda snapped.

The sprout beamed. 'Very! See, I told you that cooking porridge wasn't so hard!'

The older of the two could not help but twitch in annoyance, but seeing the sprout glowing in glee wasn't so bad.

'Tch,' Kanda clicked his tongue and pushed that silly thought to the depths of his mind. He untie the butterfly knot on his navy blue apron and left it by a stool, as he find his way to the exit of the stuffy hell hole. All the while outing up a mental note that he would _**never**_ again, agree to cook with the inept existence known as Allen Walker.

Allen was readying the porridge on the simple tray that he found and hastened his steps when he noticed the raven walked away.

They would drop the porridge off later, after they ate their own lunch in fear of Allen's untamed belly of destruction.

The girl blinked, wavering from reality to not. She had been like this for the whole duration of her stay, reality and dreams seemed like a thin boundary to her. One second she was awake, the next, she was not. She was tired, tired of it all. She didn't cared which, she just wished this would stop.

As if on command, it did. The slow beeping of the heart monitor alerted her. The sound was constant. She sat up startled, she was in a white room, and a slow ceiling fan spun above her. The scanned the area, there was a door on her far right, a simple nightstand next to her and an aged wooden stool. To her immediate left was an open window, the early September breeze brushed her cheek, its white drapes flutter gracefully. Outside was a garden that marks the boundary to a dense network of forests.

Looking down, she clenched and unclenched her fist. This felt realer than those inconsistent images. A wave of relief filled her until there was a slight knock on the door. She tilted her head to the side to stare at the suddenly imposing door.

Slight muffling was heard, an argument was going on. She strained her ears and made out the words: vegetable, girl, unconscious and rude.

Even though, this was reality, her dreams made her tore the dripper from her wrist and grabbed the small glass vase on her nightstand before slipping out from the window. There was a small roof below the open window, so she could manage.

Outside the still unknown girl's room.

Allen was annoyed, the bastard known as Kanda Yu can be retarded, it was common courtesy to knock before entering a sick patient's room! Even though that particular patient was highly likely to be in a coma but, the patient's a girl!

So, he was standing his ground!

'Fuck, seriously brat. Why the fuck am I standing here; holding fucking porridge and arguing about common courtesy!?' Kanda said pissed. He was NOT going to humor the damn unappreciative sprout!

'Just fucking open the fucking door so we can fucking get the fuck in!'

Allen was amused by the number of times Kanda could add the word 'fuck' to his sentences. He opened his mouth ready to retort before he heard something fell.

'Shit.' They both thought before they burst the door open to a fallen curtain and an empty bed.

They rushed over to the suspiciously open window to find their charge hanging on the edge of the roof, by her leg that was unfortunately dangled in the curtain. That same misfortune made her fortunate since she didn't get an open skull from falling from the second floor, head first.

'Holy fuck.' They said in unison.

* * *

So... I hope you liked it... At least a little?

Please review! :D

I don't know why, but I can't seem to fit the name in... Sigh, I'll give it in the next chapter, when She starts to chat with the duo.

But, just a hint! Her name means lake or a body of water. :)


	5. Trouble

Hello again. :) Hope you guys missed me ^^'

Sorry for the late update... I had a bit of a problem...but to make it up to you all, I made it extra long..

A virtual cookie to KonekoNoRenkinjutsushi for guessing Lynn's name! :D  
-

* * *

The light rustle in the gradually yellowing leaves, brought forth a soothing atmosphere to all. Patches of red brown and yellow covered the sides of the garden's soft soil. Hiding it's nature with a blanket of colours.

'The sweet smell of decay.' A certain red head thought. Why was this particular mismatched being here though? Was it because the dying red leaves called out to their companion for a final farewell? Or was it just to provide a snarky comment?

Well, sad to say, those were all included in his reasons.

Though what urged him on to this particular place was the increasingly unnerving stench of molding books in his near spaceless quarters. Yes, ' The sweet smell of decay.' indeed.

His boots fell softly onto fertile soil. A classic tune set flight from his slightly parted lips as his arms rested lazily atop his unkept hair. He then let out a content sigh, smilling sheepishly from an instance of serenity.

Which was abruptly cut short.

" Fuck." A short, meek, foul word. It bears many meanings, and one of them fitted the situation all too well.

Lavi could only stare as his eminent doom hit him, literally. This was soo not the kind of day where he would want a chick to fall (for) on him.

The two occupants above weren't in fairly good shape either. Their attacker and charge was swift in dealing a wholesome blow. The shattered remains of the weapon in question dusted the white marble floor with its shallow perception of rightfulness. Who would've thought that anyone in their right mind would throw a porcelain vas at their savior in the midst of a fatal fall, no less?

"Urg.." Allen rubbed his sore forehead. How dreadful, a fragment left a deep cut on the pentagram of his mishaped scar. He winced when his nimble finger brushed over it, accidentally making a bigger mess. Clenching his teeth, he held the fragile piece between his tumb and forefinger and mercilessly unwedge the piece. Light droplets of blood trickled down smoothly and part ways when they neared the eye creating rivers of blood. The crimsom liquid formed a tiny pool and reflected the light from the open window. 'Oh right..'

Their charge fell.

"Holy-" The albino stuck his head out like a bullet from a shot-gun, uncaring that he was unintentionally stomping on an already pissed off raven.

The raven was pushed back when the younger of the two suffered an attack and fell. He was not too pleased that the ungrateful, careless piece of a vegetable still had the gut to trample on his gut. So he growled.

"Grr.."

The white-haired male unconciously ignored the raven's plea.

"Lavi?" He whispered to himself, bemused, he was shocked to find his friend squashed.

"Eh? Allen?Alleeen! You got to help mee!"

To the relief of one Allen and to the misfortune of another, their charge was unhurt and in a tangled mess of limbs which meant she can't get away. All the better for the cheery sprout.

The raven couldn't believe it, his manly, beast-like growl was innefective! He growled louder, and for-the-sake-of-god, the bean felt his uncleansed desire to behead him.

But Allen did not seem to hear him, he was too busy being relieved.

"Don't worry Lavi! I'm coming!"

"Tch." He said, and narrowed his eyes, that beansprout was soooOOO GOING TO GET IT!

To the girl, it was a matter of do or die, kill or be killed, rape or be raped!

... Wait, does that even fit?

She was grabbed by her ankle to prevent her escape, and she was crushing the other's leg as she dugged her elbow deep into the other's side.

It was a pitiful sight. As the girl struggled to defeat her opponent, she was suddenly traped, the red hair got the upper hand.

"Hey, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you." A fallen angle whispered as he fell from the heavens. His angelic features soften into a womanizing smile. His cape fluttered behind him gently before they settled around his preitine figure.

The girl wouldn't fall for a low trick like that, no matter how mesmerizing the male in front of her could be. A hot random stranger is not in the least! She gave a swift kick, but her extended feet never landed on her victim, he was too far. Distressed, she pouted angrily and glared.

"Easy, we're just trying to help." The bruised redhead added.

But the girl was unrelenting, she used her leg to hit the back of said redhead, making him wail in pain as she lurched for the prestine beauty but the moment she got her hands on him, Lavi pulled her down by her ankle. And thus a bigger lump of struggling meat was formed.

Above, Kanda could **not** take their childish impudence any longer.

In one swift second, he angled his wrist and leaped through the opening, his figure twisted professionally through the air as he landed on the grounds. His mystical glory could not be awed for long though. The struggling lump sensed the aura of a cursed beast unrivaled by many.

"STOP FUCKING AROUND!" His voice thundered, halting every move and breath from the frivolous bunch. They were wise, from the look on his face, his eyebrows were making such an unholy arch and his eyes... they were clear with such rage that even the laws of chemistry can't stop them from burning.

Within two long strides, Kanda had the girl by her collar, which he use to raise her up to mid-air effortlessly to mock their futile attempts to apprehend her.

The girl's shock-induced obedience faltered though,as her senses returned to her. The first thing she accomplished was to thrash around in hopes to injure the raven. She was not used to this one bit, she didn't like being caught or apprehended. She felt weak, meek like a poor squirrel trapped by its tail. Her breath quickened and hitched, her lungs felt weak with fear. What are they going to do to her? Her lip quivered and she bit it to prevent fear. She didn't like being vulnerable, she felt sick.

"O-oi! L-let go of me, you retard!" She screeched like a wounded puppy, her threat lost the sharp edge she had.

But heartless Kanda did not flinch, instead he narrowed his eyes and sent waves of ominous black clouds to command her to stop.

The girl felt every sinew of hers froze with that glare, it was odd in this kind of situation, but she didn't like being hated either.

_'No,no,don't! Don't! __**Please, STOP! **__Just Stop! Please…let me g**o! Let mE GO!**'_

Kanda's cold treatment triggered the trauma she received from her dream, the images flowed through her, prickling its path with scorching hot needles. Then...all at once, her body felt numb. Her limbs went limp. Hundreds..no, thousands of imaginary daggers engulfed her, the places they strike felt numb with pain. She felt it vividly, she felt the way the daggers broke through her skin, her eyes, lungs and anywhere that available. She felt how the tip of it intruded her and the numbness of it within her. She tried to cough it out, the one rooted below her chin. Her body felt vandalised. It was a fact that people are able to dream and feel imaginary pain. But her case was a first. Her hallucinations went too far. Her body reacted to the sensation severely.

There was obviously something wrong with the girl, even the crumpled crimson leaves could tell.

"H-hey, Kanda I think you should let her down for a bit." Lavi was the one who spoke up, he was worried, he had a hunch of what's going to happen and oh he prayed that he was wrong.

Kanda eyed her oddly, and did as Lavi told him to, as he too, sensed something wrong. He gently positioned her on top the leaves, with _actual care_.

"Hey, are you alright...Miss?" Allen spoke softly, unsure. She was too quiet.

"..stop.." She whispered.

"…Miss?"

"**No,Stop..Stop,STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!**" The girl chanted the word like a forsaken prayer, tears were digging their way out in a rush as a soft green glow embraced her lovingly through the pain, as if comforting her.

As if responding to their respective owners, the innocence around her activated despite the fact that their owners did not will them to. The air around her slowly heated up and the crumpled leaves wavered.

Needless to say, the three exorcist were stunned. They couldn't comprehend the situation. Their innocence slowly emitted the same green glow as the girl but not as strongly, as if they were trying to resonate to her.

"What the heck?" Similar words ran out of the exorcist' lips.

Allen's crown clown was giving him the most trouble out of the three,his arm was moving on its own will, he could hardly use his hand, deactivating it seemed like a wild dream at this point. It was the same for the other two, they couldn't control them at all.

Were the innocence rebelling against their welders? What exactly is this girl? Typical questions were asked.

At once, all the innocence emitted a strong wave, which pushed a few welders weren't done though, despite physics, they floated around the hysterical girl in green spheres.

Now, this was a serious matter, an unknown situation, but imagine Allen getting dragged around by his innocence, wrapped in a mysterious green glow around and around the girl like a Merry Go Round. Poor Allen.. His wails were throughly ignored by his 'loving' innocence.

_STOP, STOP,STOP, STOP,STOP..! The girl was on the brink of insanity, she wasn't comprehending her surroundings. Her whole being was shrouded in pain, she kept coughing, trying to force the imaginary blood from her lungs. Her throat was burning, she can't take it anymore.._

_STOP...PLEASE! _

_'Shh.. It's okay, don't worry, you're on holy grounds, you're protected here.' A hollow yet gentle voice startled her repeated reassuring words to sooth the girl._

The glow darken to a shade of deep Viridian and then to a light shade of spring green. This occurred for a few seconds, until the glow lost their intensity and slowly dissipate as the girl mysteriously calmed down.

The girl's figure slacked and stayed motionless eeriely until all at once the innocences returned to their owners and deactivated.

There was a tense silence, and a barrier of confusion in the air. Then, the shoulder blades of the girl twitched, startling the exorcists. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal a beautiful shade of emerald green, she suddenly seemed eternal like a being not of this world.

"Mhn.. " The girl yawned and rubbed her eyes tenderly. She blinked a few more times and noticed that she was in the middle of a field, the leaves of the trees that surround her were blood red, which contrast to the others further into the woods which were still a rich green.

She looked around slowly trying to place where she is. Her gaze soon landed on the three exorcists. She tilted her head to the side and her eyes widen when she saw the closest one to her, sprawled on the ground.

"Hey.. are you okay?" She asked, crawling towards him and extended her hand to lightly shake him awake.

Allen was still dizzy, from his little ride so he didn't hear her, but he did let out inchorent sounds.

The girls was worried, she didn't know what to do.

The two standing, were abnormally cautious now, that one girl's attitude changed a little too much in this short span of time. They weren't sure what's going to happen, they gave each other knowing glances. They'll play her game for now.

"Hey! Alleen! Are you okaaay?" Lavi asked from his position, he noticed that the girls wasn't as dangerous anymore, at least she's not in shock, but they still have to be careful.

Lavi and Kanda soon went over to the pair on the ground.

"Uhm...are you his friends?" The girl asked shyly, she wasn't good with people.

"Yes, we're his bestest bestest buddies!" Lavi exclaimed grinning.

"Name's Lavi, and this 'er sourplus is Kanda." Lavi jabbed a tumb at the raven.

"O-oh.. uh... My..My name's...Lynn.." The girl spoke softly, cheeks painted a rosy pink, she was not intimidated! No, she's not! She repeated this in her little head, okay, think of something else, something else... The girl was not used to guys, not anymore anyway... Especially not such good looking ones.

"A-ah, I'm sorry but.. your friend's name is Allen, right? I-I just assumed." Now she was looking around, trying to advert her gaze.

Now this was strange, the girl now known as Lynn doesn't show any signs at all of running away, she just looked flabberghast. Did she remember what happened? And why did-

" Oi, brat. What made your smartass think of running away!?" Kanda was the one who raised the question, he was sick of her nervousness. Mugen was pointed just an inch from her poor little throat.

"R-run away...?" The girl repeated nervously," Ah!" She came to realization.. That's right, she ran away because she was afraid...of what again? "Oh.. I'm sorry.. It's just that you can't expect someone to stay still in an foreign place.." She fidget and laughed nervously. That should be why..

"You ran from the fucking second floor!?" That was too weak of a reason for bolting out of the second floor window. Which idiot would believe that!?

" H-hey! I... fell...alright.." She looked down, embarrased.

" You assauted that damn Usagi."

" Ah.. I'm sorry that I did.. It was instincts.. It's just that a stranger just suddenly...I'm very sorry.." She felt bad, guilty even.

Kanda was pissed. Very pissed. He wanted to miam her.

"What are you exactly?" Lavi asked the important question. The first question that should've been asked before any of the previous statements. Afterall, you see a glowing girl with some sort of mysterious powers and you fucking ask about the glowing part! Don't ignore it!

But she seemed confused... " Uhm... a girl?"

Lavi raised an eyebrow and chuckle a little. " No, no, I'm asking why or how did you glow and controlled our innocence just now."

Lavi was serious now, his eyebrow did not wriggle suggestively nor did he have that weird lopside smile.

But Lynn didn't understand, her eyebrows were the ones that wrigled in thought. " I...controlled your innocence?"

Also, she seemed to think of the alternate meaning. " Are you a pervert?" She said, but then felt embarrass cause maybe she misunderstood. Calling others a perv wasn't nice, it was very very rude. Even if they could be one...

" A-ah..um..I 'm s-sorry.."

'What the heck?' Kanda thought, it would be a pain to explain and this damn female was annoying as hell.

"This, you controlled this! " Kanda pointed to mugen and pressed it til it laced her neck with blood.

" I-I'm sorry.. but I don't understand.." Lynn was scared, was she going to be punished now? She damned herself for being so stupid.. She suddenly felt very sad.

"Kanda, you're hurting our charge." The white head said calmly and gently push mugen away.

" Shut up, Moyashi!." Kanda said, but did not protest further.

" Hello,"Allen smiled charmingly " I'm Allen Walker, I'm sure you've heard. Now don't be worried, we'll just ask you a few questions about what happened. What do you remember up till now?"

Lynn nodded obediently,she felt much safer with him than the scary man. " Uhm.. I woke up in that white room, fell and then suddenly I was in a tangled mess, pased out and uhm... yeah...Sorry, that's all I can recall."

" Don't worry, that's plenty." Allen smiled reassuringly.

"Hey, Lynn-chan, do you remember seeing Kanda or Allen before you passed out?" Lavi suddenly asked. He noticed that she never mentioned any of them.

She shook her head.

The three eyed her oddly, oh damn, they've got a lunatic on their hands.

This girl suddenly proved much harder to deal with. Kanda missed it when she was still a vegtable. (in coma)

* * *

So that's it..

I hope you like it..


End file.
